


all the good girls go to hell.

by danykindaforgot



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And then some plot too I guess, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danykindaforgot/pseuds/danykindaforgot
Summary: “I have no intentions of getting a divorce, let’s make that clear,” he whispers against the skin of her neck, pressing a kiss to her jumping pulse, “My wife is good to me—” he chokes on the last syllable as Dany’s hand presses against his hard cock.So much better in real life, she thinks. “And your father will fucking kill me if he ever finds out, you get that, don’t you?” He fists her hair, pulling her head back. But he never lets her answer, biting on her lower lip and bruising her mouth with another deep kiss, one that takes her breath away. “But all that can wait,” he gruffly mutters, left hand sliding up to grasp her right tit, giving it a quick squeeze before he says, orders, really, “Get on your knees.”
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 254





	all the good girls go to hell.

✦✦✦

It started out innocently enough.

Okay, maybe _innocent_ isn’t the word for it. After all, she did start talking to him on a sugar daddy website. Now, Daenerys is far from being poor. In fact, she considers her family to be considerably well-off. Her father is a successful businessman, her brothers are running their own company and she is studying at one of the top universities in Westeros. She’s doing just _fine_.

Money is not the reason she went on that…website that night. She was scrolling through social media, bored and alone in her room, liking pictures of her friends at the beach, commenting ‘gorgeous!!!’ on all of them, and replying ‘LMAO’ to something Daario, her boyfriend, sent her—all with a straight face.

And then, this peculiar ad popped up. Daenerys is quite familiar with how advertisement online works—they show you stuff you might be interested in based on your search data and whatnot. But it made no sense as to why she would receive an ad about a sugar daddy website. Dany is highly certain about the fact that she’s never searched up content as such before.

It didn’t matter. It earned a chuckle from her. But as she scrolled down, she saw it again—it was a picture of a girl in pink lingerie eating chewing gum. The words ‘CLICK HERE IF YOU WANNA BE RICH $$$’ were flashing in neo-blue on her screen.

Obviously, she wasn’t looking to be a sugar baby.

But…she was curious. Who wouldn’t be? This was not her element at all, and after that night she would most likely never hear of this world again, so it couldn’t hurt just to click on the ad and… _yep._ She did it.

Daenerys turned on her back, her left hand reaching out to scratch at her cat’s fluffy white ear as she waited for the webpage to load. When it did, the silver-haired girl’s eyes widened. The website was quite _explicit_ in nature.

Intrigued, she read through some posts and swiped through a few pictures. Then she stumbled upon a video of a girl sitting on a bed, titled ‘How I earn 5000 DAILY with feet pics’. Snorting, Daenerys clicked on the thumbnail, but it redirected her to a login page.

She groaned.

Nibbling on her lip, she considered if she was truly bored enough to create an account just to see more of the craziness on this website. _Yeah,_ she decided, _I am bored enough._

So she did.

A username was automatically generated for her: **DanyT0008**

She ended up watching the video about the girl who scammed an old man with a foot fetish—and she had a good laugh about it. Afterwards, she checked the chat forum. The website was a lot like a dating application, she realised, you could swipe left or right on people you wished to interact with.

It was just a stupid little game to her. To swipe right on some old men who desperately began talking to her, begging her to send nude pictures.

It was just a stupid little game—until she stumbled upon _him._

**WhiteWolf666.**

She didn’t think twice before sending him a private message, which simply read: _is that really you in the picture?_

Daenerys’ heartbeat picked up when two blue ticks appeared next to her text, and then a chat bubble rose, indicating that the person was typing.

She waited.

And only got a: _yes, why?_

She clicked to open the photo once more, frowning.

So far, she’d seen various types of men ranging from bald to fat and, no offence to any of them, there was always something distinctively creepy about all of these old men looking for young girls on this site. Whereas this man was far from ugly (or bald)—actually, he had curly black hair, a nicely trimmed beard and dark brown eyes. He was handsome. Definitely older than her, but too sexy for this place.

So, she typed in exactly her thoughts: _aren’t you a bit too attractive for a creepy website like this_?

She intended to delete the account after this, so she didn’t mind being bold to this total stranger, knowing they weren’t going to speak again after this.

He answered: _who said you can’t be attractive and creepy?_

Daenerys snorted at the dark, yet somehow very comical, reply.

She thought this was the end of it until he sent her another message.

_So, how much are we talking?_

✦✦✦

Daenerys had been seeing Daario for a little over two months when she first started talking to Jon on that website.

Their relationship was not too serious, but they were clearly dating. All their friends were aware of that fact. And she liked being his girlfriend. She was just nineteen and had never had one before. It was an interesting experience.

So…Dany was well aware that having a sugar daddy was considered cheating.

Yet, it was the thing she looked the most forward to every single day.

Locking her bedroom door, jumping on her bed, logging into that website with her heart lodged in her throat, all anxious and tingly inside to find what **WhiteWolf666** had in store for her. They’d been doing this for a little over two weeks now, and she still did not know his name.

 _What should I call you?_ She’d asked once.

 _Daddy,_ he answered.

She blushed deeply at the reply, embarrassed that she was really doing this. With a stranger! As far as she was aware, she wasn’t into _that._ But…this man….

It wasn’t about the money for Dany.

She had enough of it to buy whatever that man was buying her. It was more about the feeling she got every time he was willing to spend so much money on her, to buy her pretty dresses and lingerie, and ask for pictures. And, _god,_ it was mostly about his reactions—the way he complimented her, filthy yet smooth, making her feel sexy and dirty and gorgeous and slutty at the same time.

Sometimes, he’d say, _you’re the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen, I can’t believe you’re real._

And other times, he was filthier. _Your tits look perfect in this, you have no idea what I would do to you if I could._

She was still wary of him, though. She accepted his money—got all the (very expensive) things he bought her, took all the pictures he wished for, but she never showed her face. He had just one picture of her, the one on her profile, just as she only had one of him.

It didn’t matter.

This was just a stupid game.

It was going to end soon.

As soon as she started feeling guilty for doing this to her boyfriend behind his back.

✦✦✦

One night, he sent her so much money that her eyes grew wide at the three-digit number.

She waited for more instructions from him but received none.

So, she sent him a message.

_What do you want for this?_

He would usually request what he wanted first, ask if she was comfortable giving it to him. She liked that about him, he was never pushy. Not that it made what they were doing any better.

So, Dany found it unusual that she received money – and a large amount at that – without being asked to do something like wear a black skirt or some skimpy dress he would buy her.

After a while, he answered, _I want to see you naked._

Daenerys’ heart dropped.

She’d never taken nudes before.

Come to think of it, she’d never taken sexy pictures before _this_ all started. Perhaps it was why this was so intriguing for her to do. But naked pictures…

Her mouth grew dry as she tried to think of something to say.

 _Only if you want to,_ he added a few seconds later.

Daenerys dropped her face on her pillow, groaning in frustration. She did want to. And she knew it was crazy. She shouldn’t want to share such pictures with a man she didn’t know—a man who could totally be lying about who he was. Perhaps it _was_ some old, balding pervert on the other side who wanted to see her naked.

She tried to buy her some time by saying, _I’m sure you’ve received plenty of nudes from other girls on here._

He answered almost immediately: _yes._

Daenerys frowned to herself. She had no idea why that bothered her so much, a weird stinging sensation growing in her chest.

_But none of them are you. You’re all I think about, Dany, and while you look sexy in all those outfits, I want to see you. Just you. Are you going to be a good girl for daddy and show me your pretty little cunt?_

Dany pressed her legs together. Taking in a deep breath, she decided.

 _No,_ she answered.

He saw the message, but before he could get the chance to reply, she said, _if we’re going to do this, I want to see you too._

✦✦✦

It was two months into this thing they were doing—this game they were playing—that Daenerys realised why she couldn’t bring herself to stop.

It was all about control.

She was always the perfect little girl, straight-A student attending the perfect university, everyone knew her as the _good girl,_ the one who never broke the rules, always nice, always kind, always _perfect._ For once, it felt good not to be so perfect—not to always feel happy. Here, with him, she felt dirty.

 _My dirty little whore,_ he would growl at her during those video calls, the words so degrading they ought to make her feel shame. And she did. There was shame, somewhere. But it was hard to focus on that because it felt too good. The way he looked at her, the way he ordered her to play with her body, it was all _too good_.

Daenerys was no longer perfect. There was nothing good about doing this, waiting for her father to fall asleep so they could start their nightly video calls, which ended with her naked on her bed, her fingers rubbing at her wet pussy, her eyes fixed on his fat cock on the screen, Daario’s text messages left unread on her phone, Missandei also texting her wondering if she was studying for their Organic Chem exam.

When she came, he liked it when she called him _daddy._ So, she did.

A tale as old as time, wasn’t it? The good girl wanting a taste of danger, but once it touched her tongue, she could no longer do without it? So cliché. But her whole life was a big cliché, so who could blame her for this?

✦✦✦

“I want to meet you,” he told her one night.

They rarely ever talked, but she liked listening to his voice. It was deep and hot. Commanding. And he had an accent, although she couldn’t place her finger on it. Northern, perhaps.

“Are you going to kidnap me?” she asked jokingly.

He raised a brow. Even in the shitty resolution of the screen, he was so damned attractive. Daenerys still couldn’t believe he was _not_ faking his identity. “Do you still think I’m some creepy old dude?”

“Well, you did say you could be creepy _and_ attractive,” she pointed out.

He chuckled lowly. “Right. But seriously…I want to meet you.” His eyes turned a shade darker, “I’m sure this could be much more _fun_ in real life.”

A shiver ran down her back as she gnawed on her bottom lip, considering the implications of his words. Every time she thought this was going to stop, it got worse. If they met, there was no stopping now. It would affect her whole life, her relationship…

“There’ll be money involved, of course,” he added, as if sensing her uncertainty.

Daenerys opened her mouth, ready to tell him that she didn’t need his money. She never did. But she stopped herself from doing it. Because if it wasn’t about money, how would she explain what they were doing, and why she was doing it? She didn’t have a specific answer herself.

“Alright,” Dany replied with an exhale. “But if we’re going to meet…can I finally know your name, white wolf six six six?”

He smirked. “It’s Jon.”

“Oh.”

He laughed. “Oh, what?”

Daenerys shrugged. “Don’t know. It’s just kinda underwhelming.”

“Your name isn’t all that either, Dany.”

She quirked a brow, “Actually, it’s Daenerys.”

Jon lifted his brows in surprise. “Oh. Well, I take it back then. Your name is as pretty as you are.”

She laughed at the ridiculous comment.

His eyes turned serious again. “But I still want you to call me _daddy._ Is that alright, baby?”

Daenerys gulped, arousal building at the pits of her stomach. The low timbre of his voice mixed with the dark glint in his grey eyes was enough to make her nod, dazedly.

He was going to be the death of her.

“Where do you live, Dany?”

“King’s Landing.”

“Oh, sweet.” He smiled. “I have a meeting there next Monday.”

✦✦✦

Which brings us to…today.

Now, Daenerys is aware that lately, she hasn’t been such a good person. Cheating on her boyfriend – well, technically, it isn’t _quite_ cheating because she’s never actually had sex with this Jon, even if she probably would if she could – and lying to her friends about what she was doing most nights.

She is very much aware that she’s been doing some pretty immoral things.

Still, she has been a good person in the past.

That should count for something! Surely a few mistakes can’t erase all that, right?

But it feels like the accumulated karma for hundreds of years of bad deeds has decided to fall upon her this afternoon when she comes back home from university to her father talking with someone in their living room.

The night before, Aerys had told her that he would have someone _important_ over that day, a serious businessman that he was considering for a huge contract. There was simply no way in hell Daenerys would’ve guessed this person was…

“Oh, Dany! Darling, come say hi to Jon Snow.”

_Holy fuck._

Aerys puts a hand on Jon’s shoulder, chuckling. “We just signed the contract and let me tell you, honey, this man right here is a genius! I think we’ll be the best partners in the world, isn’t that right, Mr Snow?”

 _Mr Snow_ turns his head to Daenerys, all the colour leaving his face as they stare at one another.

And, just a little cherry on top of this fuck-you-Dany cake delivered by the devil himself, Daenerys’ eyes accidentally catch on the wedding band Jon is wearing.

_Holy…FUCK._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wELL. yeah. let me know what you think.


End file.
